Scott Brody
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = Toichi Akagami | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 18 | height = 190 cm | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = Synchro Dimension | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = Duel King | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Scarlet Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = | ja_voice = | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Scott Brody is a character in Duel Monsters ARC-Zexal series He was "The Duel King", a native of the Commons section of New Domino City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Topsiders. After his defeat by Yuya Sakaki, he crowned Yuya as the new Duel King and became an ally of the Lancers. Design Appearance Personality Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Scott use a Scarlet Deck seems to focus mainly on power. He swarms the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and uses powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation